ryans_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarecrow (Oz)
"Scarecrow" redirects here. For other uses, see Scarecrow (disambiguation). The Scarecrow is a scarecrow that appears in the land of Oz. Appearance Somewhere in the middle of the Munchkin Country of Oz, he was introduced as being placed high up on a wooden pole in the cornfields of the Munchkin farming community. He is described as having an overstuffed sack filled with straw for a head with a mouth, nose, ears and eyes painted on with blue paint, (one of his eyes is said to be larger than the other) and has two big blue buttons for pupils. On his stuffed body he wears worn-out and faded hand-me down Munchkin clothing of blue, with an old wrinkled and pointed hat that stands a foot above his head. Around his waist is an old leather belt and on his stuffed feet are old and scuffed farm-boots of navy blue. Because he is wearing Munchkin clothing the original Scarecrow is actually quite short in height like the majority of the Munchkin race in Oz. The Wizard of Oz He is the first companion and loyal comrade that Dorothy Gale and her little pet dog, Toto discovered on their journey down the Yellow Brick Road while traveling to see the great and powerful Wizard. Dorothy encouraged the Scarecrow to join her to ask the Wizard for a set of brains, which he thought he lacked. In the end of the story and after having many adventures he eventually did receive what he desired and became known as one of the cleverest figures in all of Oz. The Land of Oz When Oscar, the humbug Wizard finally left Oz in his hot air balloon, after decades of ruling the Emerald City, he announced that the Scarecrow was to officially substitute as the new King of Oz in his absence. And the Scarecrow ruled very wisely with his new brains, and was loved by all who knew him. Therefore he was highly respected by all of the Ozians who were happy to have him as their ruler. A long time later, the Scarecrow was deposed as king when the radical General Jinjur organized a all female Army of Revolt and took over the entire Emerald City. Luckily, the Scarecrow escaped being held a prisoner due to riding on the Sawhorse, with an orphan boy named Tip and his creation Jack Pumpkinhead, to the tin castle of his good friend the Tin Woodman who now ruled over the Winkie Country. On their way back to the Emerald City, they met the Queen of the Field Mice, who allowed a dozen of her subjects to accompany the Scarecrow, nestled inside his straw-filled breast. When they arrived back at the Royal Palace of Oz, the Scarecrow released the mice in the throne room, and frightened away Jinjur and her Army. He and his companions then went to Glinda the Good Witch of the South, to ask for her help in conquering Queen Jinjur. Glinda agreed to help them only if they helped her find the long-lost daughter of King Pastoria, the Princess Ozma, who was the true ruler of Oz. When Ozma was finally found at last and officially established on the throne in her rightful position, the Scarecrow happily resigned and went to live with his dear friend the Tin Woodman and the Winkies. Ozma of Oz When Princess Ozma set out across the Deadly Desert to the neighboring Kingdom called Ev, Glinda the Good made a magical rug to safely cross over. Ozma had gone to Ev to save the Royal Family who had been sold to the wicked Nome King, and the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion joined her party. Along the way they found Dorothy Gale who by coincidence had washed up on the shores of Ev after being thrown overboard on a ship headed to Australia to see relatives. Dorothy was accompanied by Billina the Kansas hen and Tik-Tok, the mechanical copper man. Dorothy and her friends had all been imprisoned by the vain Princess Langwidere who wanted Dorothy's head to add to her collection. Luckily the Scarecrow recognized his old friend and Ozma rescued Dorothy and her company just in time. After that the party soon arrived in the Nome Kingdom. The Nome King had transformed the Royal Family of Ev into ornaments for his decor collection, and in a rigged guessing game he tricked the Ozians and began transforming them as well. The Scarecrow was transformed into a golden ornament, but was eventually liberated along with everyone else by Billina the hen. At the conclusion of their successful mission the party had saved Ev's Royal Family and finally returned to the Emerald City and also brought Tik-Tok with them to serve as "Oz's Royal Army". The Scarecrow of Oz Glinda sent the Scarecrow to Jinxland in the Quadling Country to rescue some visitors of Oz: Trot, Cap'n Bill, and Button-Bright. The Tin Woodman of Oz The Scarecrow traveled with the Tin Woodman and Woot the Wanderer to search for Nimmie Amee, the Tin Woodman's long-lost love. The Scarecrow gets turned into a bear by Mrs. Yoop, but then later gets changed back by Ozma. He also sacrifices his straw to feed a Hip-po-graf. Meeting Felicity McPorgie Ninety-eight years after the events of Glinda of Oz, Felicity McPorgie went to the Land of Oz because she was bored. She warned the Scarecrow and his friends about the evil of the Munchkins. Felicity managed to convince Glinda that the Munchkins were evil and Ozma had organized a party to embark on a journey, in which the Scarecrow was a part of. The party met Pille, the Munchkin farmer who had made the Scarecrow, and Pille embraced the Scarecrow as "my son" and hugged him. The Scarecrow also finds out that Ojo is Pille's son. Soon afterward, the party met some Munchkins, and the Munchkins offered the party tea. The party accepted, except the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, Tik-Tok, and Felicity (the former three could not eat or drink, not being made of flesh, and Felicity knew the Munchkins were evil). All of the people who drank the tea were turned into Munchkins. The Munchkins then used the power of the Magic Belt to turn the Scarecrow into a stuffed crow, the Tin Woodman into a tin slug, Tik-Tok into a copper duck (but it still needed to be wound), and Felicity into a cow. Felicity soon escaped the Land of Oz after being turned into a cow. After the Munchkin Takeover The Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and Tik-Tok hid in a forest in the Gillikin Country, along with Captain Fyter. It is currently unknown when Captain Fyter joined them, but Captain Fyter was not transformed into another shape. Felicity met them in the forest one day in November 2019. After winding up Tik-Tok with her sonic finger, she used a youth ray to turn everyone on Oz two years younger than they were, turning everyone who had been converted into a Munchkin into themselves again. The Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, Tik-Tok, Captain Fyter, and Felicity were teleported to Glinda's palace in the Quadling Country. Felicity borrowed the Magic Belt to turn all the Munchkins into Toad Wii Remotes with Wii Motion Plus Inside, boxed them, sent them to Poofesure's house, and teleported all the Munchkins' technology to the Deadly Desert.Category:People Category:Oz residents